I'm not Yours
by AmyDiNozzo
Summary: 5x16, recoil. La soirée suivant la mort du serial killer, Ziva se rend dans un bar. Mais elle n'y sera pas seule. "C'était ça le problème avec l'amitié. Avec leur amitié plutôt. Elle était gênante, imposante, presque étouffante, et parfois même meurtrière. "


**Hola teulemonde !**

**Voilà un OS que j'ai écris en 40 minutes top chrono, qui n'est certes pas un chef d'oeuvre, mais qui est sorti tout seul comme on dit. Je pense que c'est la dernière fois que je poste avant le brevet, donc dans deux semaines. Il faudrait peut être en effet que je commence à réviser. Ce serait bien oui. Donc, c'est *encore* une song fic, avec la chanson "I'm not yours" de Angus et Julia Stone. J'en suis tombée amoureuse sans prévenir, et elle m'a donnée l'irrépressible envie d'écrire. Donc, le voilà ! **

**Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et un gros caca à ceux qui passent des exams à la fin de cette année ! **

* * *

" Longtemps, mon seul but dans la vie était de m'autodétruire. _Puis, une fois, j'ai eu envie de bonheur._

C'est terrible, j'ai honte, pardonnez-moi : un jour, j'ai eu cette vulgaire tentation d'être heureux.

**Ce que j'ai appris depuis, c'est que c'était la meilleure manière de me détruire."**

* * *

**Light me up a Cigarette  
And put it in my mouth  
Your the only one that wants me around  
and I can think of a Thousand reasons why...  
I don't believe in you  
I don't believe in you and I**

« Je savais que je te trouverai ici. »

Tressaillant, la jeune femme releva un regard meurtrier ourlé de noir vers l'italien prenant place près d'elle.

« Bars-toi, Tony. J'ai pas besoin de toi. »

La voix était sèche, glaciale, comme insensible.

Le cœur était brisé en mille en morceaux et la gorge maintenue par un étrange étau en fer.

Ses longs doigts étaient contractés autour de son verre de cognac auquel elle n'avait pas encore eu le courage de toucher.

Elle était fatiguée. Lassée.

Un peu trop touchée par ce serial killer qu'elle avait dû séduire.

Ce serial killer qu'elle avait abattu quelques heures plus tôt.

Le regard perdu dans le vide, la bouche légèrement ouverte, il lui semblait comme impossible de sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle elle s'était volontairement plongée.

Pour ne pas souffrir.

« Ziva... » soupira l'agent spécial à ses côtés.

Elle ne cilla pas, les yeux toujours aussi sombrement encrés à sa boisson brune.

Que voulait-il ? Que lui voulait-il, alors qu'elle ne semblait même pas exister pour lui ?

Une main insolente pressa son épaule en signe de réconfort.

Elle dut se mordre la langue jusqu'au sang pour ne pas lui pointer son sig sur la tempe.

« Tony. Bars toi. Maintenant. »

Elle voulait juste souffrir un peu seule, était-ce trop demandé ?

Elle voulait juste se noyer dans sa boisson, se trouver un homme pour la nuit, et oublier ses putains de sentiments qui la bouffaient de l'intérieur.

Etait-ce trop demandé aussi ?

**Light me up a Cigarette****  
****And put it in my mouth****  
****Your the only one that wants me to die****  
****and I can think of a Thousand reasons why...****  
****I don't believe in you ****  
****I don't believe in you...**

« Ziva... Tu as besoin d'aide. »

La colère gronda dans tout son corps, l'irradiant de ses délicieuses sensations.

Un sourire ironique fendit ses lèvres gercées, lui donnant un air un peu plus mélancolique encore.

_La mélancolie, c'est l'amour de la tristesse. _

_« _Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Tu n'as jamais été là pour moi, je vois pas en quoi ça devrait changer. Je suis juste bonne à être la coéquipière à qui l'on accorde un regard, de temps en temps, hein ?! Hé bah tu sais quoi : va te faire foutre DiNozzo. »

Elle profita de son effet de surprise pour avaler cul sec son verre et sortir à grand pas de ce bar puant le malheur, laissant l'alcool meurtrier lui brûler sauvagement la gorge.

L'air gelé de cette nuit de novembre lui mordit les joues, et rendit son sourire un brin plus vivant, une sorte de feu de cheminé s'étant allumé dans sa poitrine.

Les bras serrés contre son buste féminin, les mâchoires contractées, elle marcha à grand pas jusqu'à sa voiture, le vent fouettant son visage creusé.

« Ziva ! Attend ! »

Bon sang, quelle tête de mule, jura-t-elle mentalement en enfonçant ses clés de voiture dans la serrure.

« Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris dans « vas te faire foutre » DiNozzo ?! » grogna-t-elle alors qu'elle ouvrait vivement sa portière, un réel volcan en fusion lui faisant office de cœur.

L'inconscient referma vivement la porte, et elle ne put que relever les yeux pour le fusiller sur place.

Grave erreur, car difficile alors de se contenter de le haïr, en croisant ses prunelles claires qu'elle détestait adorer.

« Je veux t'aider, Ziva. » murmura-t-il, son beau visage seulement à quelques centimètres du sien.

Un pincement au cœur, pour ce qu'il devait bien en rester.

Et puis, les mots trop rudes, les mots que l'on ne devrait pas dire, mais qui pourtant nous font un bien un fou lorsqu'ils passent la barrière de nos lèvres.

« Je ne veux pas de _ton _aide, Tony. Maintenant, laisse-moi. »

**I am not yours anymore****  
****I am not yours anymore****  
****Nooo, I am... I am not yours anymore****  
****I am not yours anymore****  
****Jump into your warm-mobile and run away****  
****Your always leaving me behind**  
**and I can think of a Thousand reasons why...****  
****I don't believe in you ****  
****I don't believe in you and I**

Elle le repoussa, ses mains abîmées par le froid sur son buste, un sourire presque désolé aux lèvres.

Presque.

Puisqu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie qu'elle le haïssait plus que tout au monde.

Elle le haïssait d'avoir aimé cette Jeanne, d'en avoir souffert, de l'avoir fait ainsi involontairement souffrir.

Et c'était sûrement pour ça qu'elle le détestait autant. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait _pas_ le détester.

Une paume robuste vint se refermer vivement sur son poignet, lui arrachant un hoquet de stupeur.

Et ses iris déjà noires de malheur de s'obscurcir, de le tuer de leurs éclats meurtriers.

Elle ne voulait pas de son aide, elle ne voulait pas de sa prétendue amitié, de sa fausse attention, de ses gestes qui ne lui étaient pas destinés.

Elle ne voulait pas de _lui_.

Tout ce qu'elle désirait à l'instant, c'était son malheur, sa douleur, et son bon vieux lit où les larmes dévaleraient impunément ses yeux rougis.

Était-ce trop demandé ?

Alors pourquoi restait-elle tout contre lui, les yeux perdus dans la profondeur de son regard, de toute façon incapable de s'en détacher ?

L'impudent lâcha lentement ses poignets, et elle se crut sauvée.

A tort.

Car cette fois-ci, les mains rugueuses vinrent émigrer sur les joues pâles.

Et la soi disant haine ne put que battre pathétiquement en retrait alors que le cœur s'emballait malgré lui.

« Tony, arrête... »

**I am not yours anymore****  
****I am not yours anymore****  
****Nooooo, I am ... I am not yours anymore****  
****Anymore**

Elle le vit inspirer une profonde bouffée d'air, semblant rechercher un courage illusoire, alors qu'elle détaillait les traits de son visage.

Et force fut de constater qu'elle avait eu tort de lui parler ainsi, de le traiter comme un moins que rien, et certainement pas comme un ami.

Ami...

Le mot maudit la fit frémir de rage et de dégoût tandis qu'une amertume peu commune lui étreignait le cœur.

C'était ça le problème avec l'amitié. Avec leur amitié plutôt.

Elle était gênante, imposante, presque étouffante, et parfois même meurtrière.

_Ils ne savaient pas s'aimer sans se faire mal. _

« Je vais te raccompagner. » murmura-t-il finalement en relâchant son visage.

La laissant soudainement bien seule sans la chaleur de ses paumes tout contre ses joues.

**Light me up a Cigarette****  
****And put it in my mouth****  
****Your the only one that wants me around****  
****and I can think of a Thousand reasons why...****  
****I don't believe in you ****  
****I don't believe in you and I****  
****I am not yours anymore****  
****I am not yours anymore****  
****I am not yours anymore**

« Ziva ? »

Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot durant le trajet, appréciant plutôt ce silence qui lui permettait de réfléchir en paix.

Elle ne ressentait plus à ce stade là. Elle était vide.

« Pourquoi ? » murmura-t-elle soudainement, mue par une impulsion.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, et plongea ses iris sombres dans le regard clair.

Il baissa doucement la tête, ses bras appuyés contre le volant, un air hébété sur le visage.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Je vais prendre soin de toi, maintenant. » affirma-t-il finalement tandis qu'il retirait la clé et sortait de la voiture de l'israélienne.

Elle resta un instant à sa place, éberluée par ses derniers mots, les yeux intimement écarquillés.

La Ziva habituelle se serait alors sûrement injuriée, se serait écriée qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne, et qu'elle pouvait prendre soin d'elle toute seule.

La Ziva habituelle aurait pu ignorer combien ses paroles sonnaient faux.

Mais pas ce soir.

Pas ce soir, alors que le ciel était couvert d'un gilet grisâtre.

Pas ce soir, alors que son cœur s'effritait en elle-même.

Ce soir, elle avait besoin de lui. Besoin de son ami l'italien un peu trop charmeur et trop beau.

Ce soir, elle avait besoin de l'illusion éphémère qu'elle puisse compter d'une quelconque façon pour lui.

Ce fut pourquoi elle ouvrit la portière, sortit de la voiture, et fit face à son coéquipier.

Un pauvre sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Merci. »

Alors, l'officier du Mossad vint se nicher contre l'agent spécial, ses bras entourant son buste, tandis que ses paupières s'abaissaient sur son regard chamboulé.

Une main hésitante frotta doucement son dos alors qu'elle respirait son odeur si rassurante.

Ils étaient amis après tout, et ce n'était pas ce que deux amis étaient censés faire ?

Se rassurer, se consoler, s'aimer lorsque l'on est plus capable de le faire pour nous-même.

_Certainement. _

**And I can think of a thousand reasons why, I don't believe in You and I.**

* * *

**Voilà... j'avais prévenu, c'est loin d'être un chef d'oeuvre. Mais bon, j'ai eu l'idée donc autant faire partager non ? **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, je vous fais de gros bisous !**

**#Amy :)**


End file.
